Destined Leader
by kyo anime
Summary: Full summary inside. Jim Kirk is Tony. General of Intergalatic military. Spirk SpockxKirk. YAOI. SLASH. Male on male. Don't read if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1: Tarsus IV

Destined Leader

Chapter 1: Tarsus IV

**Summary: Tony Stark had lived a full life, but his soul was destined to live another life. He had been a friend, a superhero, an inventor, a scientist, and a general all in one life. What would he get up to in another life. Another life where he is James T. Kirk, but things never go smooth for this soul and Tarsus IV awakes memories of his past life as Tony Stark causing great changes in his path, yet Tony could never resist answering the call of an adventure.**

Jim and his ragtag group had just barely escaped from the security that came after them after they had stolen the food and water they needed to continue to survive on this hellhole of a planet. After eating their rations, they huddled together for warmth after setting up their traps and warning systems. That night was not peaceful for Jim though as his mind was hit by the memories of another life, his life as Tony Stark. He remembered growing up with a distant father and his mother dieing early on in his life. He remembered rising his company to the top, becoming a player, and getting kidnapped. He also remembered what turned his life around, becoming Iron Man.

He also remembered getting curious about the vastness that is space and altering his suit to allow him the go explore it. He remembered meeting the Cardassians, the Gorns, the Klingons, the Orions, Romulans, and the Vulcans. He found out a lot about himself that this aliens already understood, but humans had no idea about. The most shocking thing he found out was while he was physically human his spirit/katra was that of a Vulcan's. This while rare did happen and it was actually expected that the race of said beings spirit took care of them. Jim in his last life totally shot that idea down and developed quite the skill in avoiding all, but a choose few. He also recalled testing into the Intergalactic Academy which had been set up once upon a time by the Q to gather the most intelligent beings together to deal with problems and to share knowledge and research. To begin with there was only one branch, that of intelligence and this branch was broken up into four basic levels. From lowest to highest intelligence purple, blue, green, and finally black. These defined your intelligence color which was one a range from 0-200. 0 means you do not get a color and are not intelligent enough to be apart of the Intergalactic Academy, which most beings fall under. From there 1-50 is purple, 51-100 is blue, 101-150 is green, and 151-200 is black. Most Q, being the super beings they are, were off this chart. Though they were greatly impressed by black level intelligence as it was a lot of intelligence to fit into such fragile beings. Jim in his past life and scored a 196, the first to to score higher than 175 in 6,000 thousand years.

All was going great until the Plant Eaters came, they were from another dimension which had run out of planets for them to eat. The problem was is that they did not care if the planets were inhabited. As such a war had to be started and the Intergalactic Academy quickly realized that pure intelligence would not cut it, so Tony welding his power as the current most intelligent known being started a second branch in the Intergalactic Academy, a military branch. You still had to be of a level 1 intelligence to join this branch and be able to fight. Many Cardassians, Gorns, Klingons, Orions, and Romulans joined with a handful of Vulcans joining as well. Tony himself took up the title of General Ironman and lead them into battle and after about four years of nonstop war the Intergalactic Military won, but General Ironman ended the war with a suicidal mission that was his end and that sacrifice was the last thing Jim remembered of his last life.

After Jim remembered his past the situation on Tarsus IV changed drastically. Jim now had a lot more knowledge at his disposal and he knew just how to use it. Before those in charge knew it all their luxuries had been destroyed and their food, water, and clothing supplies were disappearing at a rapid rate and they started to panic. This lead to someone really stupid in their panic to contact the Intergalactic Academy since they knew Starfleet was going to take many more months before they came to the aid of the colony. Unfortunately for those in charge the military branch was mainly sent with a few of the intelligence branch who volunteered to go along.

When they arrived the military branch was not at all impressed with what those in charge had tried to do and many of the veterans from the Planet Eaters' war had a big sense of deja vu. They soon guessed why when they saw Jim leading his group of rebels towards them with a smirk on his face. Shaking off their shock they quickly gathered up the survivors and sent them to the academy to be taken care of while they dealt with the supposed leaders of this colony.

Jim on the other hand was smiling the whole way to the Academy as he could not wait to find out what had happened, because the veterans he had just encountered looked the same age as they did right before he died. The rebels were in awe of the Academy and Jim made a buzz line for the main office where he knew, with any luck, Rilga, who was apparently from a nearly extinct species except for her, would be. Rilga was a dear friend to Jim in his past life and while see never joined the military branch instead taking over the intelligence branch as the next in line after Jim with a score of 174. Her species, which she very rarely ever talked about had been pretty much wiped out due to the fact the 80% ended up being of black level intelligence and the other 20% ended up in the green level intelligence, was very long lived and as such barring anything having ended up killing her, she should still be alive.

Jim threw open the doors to the main office and shouted, "Rilga!" He of coursed followed that with a jumping hug. Rilga was of coursed shock at was going on at first until Jim started to explain it all, which caused her to shake her head as it was so Tony to get into trouble so early on in his new life. The first thing Rilga had Jim do is retake the Academy test and he scored 197, one higher than his score last life. Rilga and Jim decided that was because he had not drunk a lot of alcohol or had head trauma in this life, yet.

He was then set through a series of licensed mind healers, some he knew last life others he did not. They all confirmed, to the shock of quite of few, that he was indeed in possession of a past life and that that life he was General Iron Man. Now after this was processed and by then all the rebels except Jim had been sent back to their parents/guardians or relatives that would take proper care of them. Jim as such now faced a few choices, go back home, go to the Vulcans, or stay at the Academy. Jim had a very easy choose to make. There was no reason to go back to a step father and a brother who could barely stand him or the reminder he brought and a mother who usually completely ignored him, and like hell he was going to be under constant watch by over protective, anally logical Vulcans, and so he was staying at the Academy.

Unknown to them at the time the Universe had felt this massive shift going on and was already looking at a way to get back on track. James T. Kirk was and always had been destined to be the Captain of the Enterprise in every parallel dimension and it was correcting so that this James T. Kirk would be the Captain of the Enterprise.


	2. Chapter 2: Starfleet Academy

Destined Leader

Chapter 2: Starfleet Academy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas, so do not sue.**

Unfortunately for the universe it was dealing with Tony Stark/Jim Kirk and nothing went as planned. Starfleet and his mother got continually shot down by law and evidence, the law being that if a child was found to be abused and abandoned a being from the Intergalactic Academy was allowed to adopt them and Rilga had no problem adopting Jim and no one wished to oppose her.

As such Jim spent many happy years in the Intergalactic Academy with the veterans of the Planet Eaters war that loved having their General back, Rilga, and the new members of the Intergalactic Military Academy. On the other hand he tried to avoid the Intergalactic Intelligence Academy because he knew many not only were many Vulcans there, but that they also had a much closer to the Federation and Starfleet than the Military branch was and they also tended to now hate the Military branch because they seemed to have forgot you still have to score at least a one to the intelligence test to join.

Jim was a little worried to find out that because of the war all those involved were granted eternal youth and increased healing rate, so they could still be killed, but it was now harder to pull off. As such Jim got to hang out with most of his old war buddies and visit their home planets and soon all the big rulers and leaders knew of the return of General Iron Man and his new life as Jim Kirk. He had also gotten Stark Corp back up and going as all his money and buildings were under protection since superheroes and such had a tendency to return from the dead even a long time later and super villains had been known to do it to like Apocalypse. As such his money, buildings, and assets were all still intact and the great thing is he had drones and trusted people to do the work at the actual places so he could manage from anywhere as long as he was able to keep connected. Most of these trusted people are his fellow veterans and their families. Of course once Jim turned 21 he could not resist going back to Earth and enough the bar and club scenes. He moved in to the house that his step father and brother used to live in with him before Tarsus IV. He also noticed that the newest ship for Starfleet was being built, but he did not put much thought into that it had already been discovered that he was the same as all the other veterans so it was very likely he would be living for a long time, thankfully for the veterans the beings they bonded to as mates or however their culture did it had the same benefits as them as long as they did not get divorce which caused them to lose these benefits.

Jim as such was currently getting drinks at the local bar when cadets from Starfleet walked in, no doubt here to see the ship being built. So when a hot cadet sat two seats down from him at the bar he just had to flirt with her. Of course this upset the male cadets that were with her and they tried to gain up on him, unfortunately for them Jim was trained in multiple fighting styles from many different beings, so he kicked their asses and sat back down when a Starfleet instructor came on to the scene.

He and Jim of course ended up sitting at a table and talking about what had gone on.

"You have injured a bunch of my cadets this evening, what is you name," said Pike with a glare at the stranger.

"James Tiberius Kirk and your cadets should not off tried to beat me up over some harmless flirting with one female cadet," replies Kirk sipping his cold beer as the said cadets were taken to the hospital behind them.

"James Kirk, but the Intergalactic Academy kept you and made Rilga your guardian!" exclaims Pike in shock.

"Well Captain Pike I am over 21 now and as such I am a loud to go where I want and I am old enough to legally drink alcohol," replies Jim with a smirk.

"So I take it you learned those moves from beings at the Intergalactic Academy," replies Pike still giving him a mild glare.

"Yeah, so what is this talk going to be about?" responses Jim starting to get annoyed at the time this was taking and that Pike was still glaring at him even if it had decreased in intensity.

"I want you to join Starfleet," answers Pike getting right to the point.

"How do you even know if I am cut out to be in Starfleet, I know for a fact the all that was reported to the government here is if I passed or failed the requirements to have graduated from

high school and the colleges I attended online and all records of what I studied and what degrees if any I earned and how well I did are completely sealed from Starfleet and the Federation," says Jim with a snort.

"Well you have spent a good portion of your life at the Intergalactic Academy with Rilga as your guardian who I doubt would not make sure you studied hard and you are obviously good at fighting," responds Pike with a smirk.

"You have a point, but why would I even want to join Starfleet and follow the orders of higher ups that eventually lead to a bunch of political Admirals who sit on their asses while they send out people with no all the information even if it could mean their deaths," says Jim showing his never ending hate for politics and military combination, which is why he liked the Intergalactic Military Academy so much since politics were not allowed to be involved.

The Intergalactic Military Academy members are allowed to be involved and a part of politics they just could not let in influence their position and work with and inside the Intergalactic Military Academy or use their position and work inside the Intergalactic Military Academy help them better their position in the world of politics.

"Starfleet is not like that," responds Pike with fire in his eyes.

"Sure its not," says Jim rolling his eyes.

"Fine and if I promised that you would not have to face the political crap that you says goes on," says Pike with disappointment in his eyes.

"Well I have always loved action and adventure, but I hate dealing with politics, diplomacy I can handle, but I despise hardcore politics," replies Jim with a smile.

"Very well that flight leaves tomorrow morning, I will see you there. Be sure to pack all you need for your next few years at Starfleet Academy," states Pike before he leaves to follow the cadets to the hospital.

Jim being Jim could not resist being dropped off by a limo the next morning. He did bring his own two bags on to the ship going to Starfleet Academy throwing a smirk at Pike as he did so. He eventually took a sit by an older looking man who also looked to be a new recruit by the fact that he was also not wearing a Starfleet uniform cadet or other wise. They got to know each other over the trip and because of happenings the man ended up with the nickname of Bones and they became roommates since Starfleet apparently decided to put the late starters together. Jim keeps on losing his chance to take the Kobayashi Maru simulation which he was really looking forward to since he heard no one had ever beat it and well he took that as a challenge, unfortunately he kept on getting "kidnapped" by foreign diplomats that he had became friends with while he was visiting their planets and Starfleet a loud it to keep on their good sides. He finally got to take it his third year in Starfleet Academy and with his programming skills and massive intelligence he beat the simulation which he soon found out when he was all of a sudden on trial.

"So let me get this straight I some how figured out how to cheat on an impossible test that I have never taken before?" asks Jim clearly amused by the happenings.

"Professor Spock the main programmer of the simulation thinks so," replies one of the Admirals, Jim did not really bother to use their names unless he had to.

"Really now, then why does he not come down here a tell me how I cheated," states Jim looking even more amused than before.

After Jim said that a Professor in stood up and came down the stairs to stand at the other podium, he looked Vulcan just like his name implied.

"Well hello Professor Spock I hope you can tell my how you think I cheated on a test I have never taken before," says Jim with a smirk aimed at the said Vulcan.

"I think it has something to do with all of your friends that are diplomats. They were the ones that helped you cheat," responds Spock with an emotionless voice though his eyes show how angry he is.

"Help me cheat, no they got me drunk off my ass. My medical records show it, in fact I quite freaked out many of the medical staff when they found out because of the Romulan Ambassador I had consumed way more Romulan Ale than a human should ever and were incredibly worried I would end up taking a never ending piss, which I did not because my system is amazing like that," replies Jim with a look of fond memories coming back, this caused Spock to look to the Admirals for confirmation of the medical records.

"Its confirmed Cadet Kirk was required to have a check up after each time he went out with a diplomat and each time he came back from a span of time from two to three hours the medical staff was worried he was going to die or experience many health problems from the amount and kinds of alcohol he had consumed there is very little chance that in the kind of state he was that he could discuss how to cheat a test of the Kobayashi Maru magnitude," states one of the Admirals in shock that one of their cadets had faced so much danger to his future health just be going out with diplomats that they had allowed to keep on their good sides.

**I am so bad leaving a cliffhanger on how this trial ends, which you will read next time along with how I change what happens with the Romulans from the other dimension.**


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

Destined Leader

Chapter 3: Complications

**kyo: Hi everyone. I know I have been gone for awhile because of college and while I still can not promise steady updates but I can promise that I am not abandoning my stories. I do not own the characters and their respective franchises, I just twist and abuse them for my own means.**

"A cadet was allowed to be taken off grounds to get dangerous drunk by various ambassadors and no one tried to stop it. This is unacceptable, but it does not explain how he beat the test," responds Spock clearly not happy with the new information.

"Well I did grow up in the Intergalactic Academy and I was tested, there is a reason that Rilga was my guardian. I did pass the test to get into the Academy and while your test is hard it is not the hardest I have ever faced, though definitely one of the most interesting and fun ones," reply Jim with a grin.

"Not only did you let a cadet get drunk to a dangerous point by ambassadors but you let the adopted son of Rilga and a member of the Academy to get drunk to the point it could effect his intelligence. I think that a review of the policies that allowed this to happen so that it does not happen again, Admirals," replied Spock in a logical manner that the Admirals no matter how they did not want to look bad for what they had allowed to happen.

"So just to be clear I am no longer being accused of cheating and do not have to worry about suspension and expulsion," more stated than asked.

"That is correct Cadet Kirk and soon you will not have to worry about the ambassadors getting you dangerous drunk every time they come," replies Spock.

"Do you have to? I could deal with being a little less smart and it is awesome getting drunk with them. They have the greatest stories and they give all the delicious details when they are drunk," complains Jim not minding the happenings when he was "kidnapped".

"What the ambassadors are doing is unacceptable and it must stop. Your system has handled it so far, but what if it does not next or they do it to another cadet who does not have the ability to handle it. This must be stopped now," replies Spock standing straight with a resolve in his eyes.

"Fine I will tell them they can not "kidnap" me anymore and that the policies will change so it can happen to no cadet. I guess they will just have wait until I graduate to kidnap me again once I reach a rank that lets me make the call," says Jim with a sigh.

"I do not think you should interact with any of them again unless you have to," states Spock with a commanding tone.

"Well that is just not going to happen. I like them to much to just never see them again. Once a drinking buddy always a drinks buddy unless the violate one of the serious bro codes," replies Jim getting mumbles of agreement from others off all rank.

"I can not force you to do this as you are a cadet and the only ways to order you to stop is if your grades and training slips which it has not so far, but your future commanding officers can and I will be advising them to do so," replies Spock feeling a protective feeling for some reason for Cadet Kirk.

Before any further comments or arguments could be made a Starfleet personnel run in reporting an attack on Vulcan because of an SOS call. Everyone rushed to the ships to be assigned to their duties and ship, but Jim had to go to Pike because he was not included because the information from the trial had not been used yet to change his status back. Pike in response took him as part of the Enterprise since they needed all hands on deck that were clear even if it was not in the system and there was no time to debate it with the Admirals and other Captains.

When Jim got a look at the storm he just had to comment, "You do know that the Academy has proven that storms like those are caused by the entry of those from an alternate time line into ours."

These caused him to receive stares from all of those in the command center at the time. Finally Spock spoke up, "This has been proven."

"By Rilga herself, she investigated everything that had to do with my life and as such she researched the storm that happened before the ship that killed my father and the crew that had not escaped and found that was the caused and proved it," replies Jim looking at the storm on the screen.

This caused Pike to order Uhura to send out an emergency message to all the other ships that the were dealing with unknowns from an alternate time line and should approach with extreme caution. The ship in an organized and quick manner. After than this was completed the mysteries ship hailed all them.

Nero proceeded to explain his plan and reasoning like every villain Jim had ever meant. Finally Jim had enough of the sob story and stepped in.

"So some big bad Romulan from the future thinks he can threaten all of Vulcan with his ship from the future. Well I hate tell you this but I have faced a lot bigger threats than you with a lot less back up than that is currently here," states Jim with a cocky smirk.

"You think you are such a big man James T. Kirk, but what history do you have to back you up cadet. Can you answer me that," demands Nero with a glare at being interrupted.

**Please review.**


End file.
